


Pure Beauty

by Cheeky_Kitsune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayers, F/M, Grand Magic Games, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Kitsune/pseuds/Cheeky_Kitsune
Summary: (Name) is friends with the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth and though she isn't a member, she has her place by their side. However, she also has a past that the boys don't know about, one that she refuses to speak of no matter how much she's questioned about it.With the Grand Magic Games approaching, her past is beginning to surface and (Name) is unable to hide it any longer; leaving her terrified of what will happen once everything is out in the open.





	1. Visiting

  You let out a sigh as you walked towards the intimidating guild doors belonging to Sabertooth. The entire reason for your trip here was to see Sting but the problem with that was that you had no idea if he was even in the guild today, he could be out on a job or even just too busy to hang out with today. It was always so hard to tell.

  As you stepped into the guild, the doors let out a loud creak, attracting the gaze of everyone that currently occupied the guild hall. That didn’t matter to you however, you could see the person you were after, sitting over at the bar with a drink in hand and his friends beside him.

  “(Name)!” Sting called, turning on his stool once he caught sight of you out of the corner of his eye, causing your cheeks to flush and your lips to twitch up into a tender smile.

  “Hello Sting” You greeted, making your way over to him while Rogue turned in his seat to give you a slight nod, not particularly one for many words in front of so many others, not including the two sweet exceeds that sat on top of the bar beside Sting and Rogue.

 

  “Did you come here just to see me today (Name)?”

 

  You rolled your eyes at the teasing tone of his voice, trying to stop yourself from blushing in fear of revealing the truth of your visit. There was no way you would let Sting know that was the truth.

  “Well, Sting, I came to see Rogue, Lector and Frosch. I suppose seeing you is good as well though…” You trailed off, resisting the urge to giggle at the fake expression of hurt on Sting’s features, knowing he was just trying to make you feel bad for teasing him.

  “Man, you’re so mean (Name), you never come here to hang out with me anymore! It’s always Rogue…I’m the one that introduced you two” Sting exclaimed, throwing an arm over his eyes in a dramatic fashion, a grin forming on his lips when he heard your laughter spill from your lips.

  “Stop being overdramatic you weirdo. I came to hang out with _both_ of you, are you busy?” You questioned, smiling sweetly up at both of the dragon slayers, tilting your head to the side when you noticed the faintest tinge of pink on Sting’s cheeks, though it was gone within seconds. Perhaps you had been seeing things.

  “Uh, sure, yeah. That’s cool…uh we were just about to head out though…” Sting trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while a pout formed on your features, disappointment squeezing tightly at your chest. You knew that he hadn’t meant it to but each time he was too busy to hang out with you, it hurt, a reminder of how little you really meant to them.

  “Oh, right. That’s fine! I’ll just, see you when you’re not busy some other time” You laughed, nervously running a hand through your hair while the two of them looked at one another, Rogue shaking his head at Sting slightly before turning his crimson gaze to you.

 

  “Or, you could join us. It’s nothing dangerous (Name), it’s fine if you want to come”

 

  You looked up at Rogue in surprise, flashing him a thankful smile before looking to Sting who merely nodded in agreement, a wide grin on his face, seemingly happy with the suggestion.

  “Well, alright then” You murmured, making a mental note to thank Rogue privately later on. He was aware of your feelings for Sting, painfully aware really since he was the one you would often vent to when Sting was particularly clueless.

 

  “Come on, let’s go already!”

 

  You let out a squeal as Sting’s hand closed around your wrist, pulling you towards the guild doors while Rogue followed behind with Frosch and Lector, leaving you to deal with the insanity that was Sting.

  “Don’t tear her arm off Sting!”

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

  “…What did you just say?”

 

  Sting and Rogue paused, turning their heads to look at you while the five of you walked through the streets of the city, Frosch and Lector far too busy with the nearby food stalls to notice that the three of you had stopped.

  “What’s wrong (Name)? All I said was that the missing Fairy Tail members had returned and are participating in this years Grand Magic Games…?” Sting trailed off, his eyes filling with concern while your gaze dropped to the ground, your thoughts instantly going to your brother, one of the missing members.

  “A-Ah…it’s nothing, I was just thinking that it’ll be more of a challenge this year if they’re back…” You mumbled softly, smiling awkwardly up at them, frowning when they scoffed at your words, turning their backs to you once more.

 

  “Fairy Tail? A challenge? Just because they got a few members back, doesn’t mean they stand a chance…”

 

  You scowled at Sting’s words, disappointment filling you as you walked behind them slowly, debating whether or not you should speak up against his thoughts on the matter.

  “You shouldn’t underestimate them Sting! You…have no idea, the members that went missing were the strongest of Fairy Tail! And they’ll fight for their friends, the ones everyone has made fun of since their disappearance! If that’s what you think then you’re just going to lose” You bit out, going still as your hands shot to your mouth, covering it while Sting and Rogue turned to look at you with wide eyes, surprised that you had actually shouted like that when you had never done so before.

 

  “(Name)…”

 

  You shook your head, dropping your hands to your sides while turning your back to them, a sigh escaping you.

  “…Never mind. I’m gonna, head home. I’ll see you later” You whispered, quickly making a run for it, wanting to get away from them before you said anything else you might come to regret later on.


	2. Guest of the Night?

  You let out a yawn as you stepped up to the front door, wearing one of your favourite pale yellow nightgowns that stopped just as it reached your mid-thigh, short strips of lace drawing attention to your smooth skin. Admittedly, you had bought it because the colours reminded you of Sting, however, that was your own little secret.

  You were curious as to who was knocking on your door just before midnight, though you had a sneaking suspicious that it would either be Rogue or Sting, but if you had to guess, it would be the latter considering your little argument earlier in the day.

  Sting absolutely hated it when the two of you were fighting, not to say you didn’t but you could just handle it a lot better than he could.

 

  “Hello?”

 

  An exhausted looking Lector was the first thing you noticed when you opened the door, quickly picking him up to bring him inside while using your foot to kick the door shut in Sting’s face, ignoring the annoyed shout that followed soon after.

  “Aw, Lector…did he drag you out this late? Come on, you can sleep here tonight” You hummed softly, making your way through the house and to your room while the tired exceed in your arms snuggled close, quickly falling back asleep despite the loud crash that came from behind you. The first thought entering your mind being that Sting had broken down your door, something he would have to fix before he left.

 

  “(Name)! That wasn’t nice you know!”

 

  Once you had put Lector in your bed, you made sure to close the bedroom door behind you as you made your way back out to Sting who had already gotten to work fixing the door that he had broken mere minutes ago. Not that he was doing a very good job at it.

  “Not nice? Then tell me how nice it is to drag poor Lector through the streets at night. He’s exhausted Sting.” You scolded, a frown building on your features while you crossed you arms, giving Sting one of your best glares, causing him to gulp and rub at the back of his neck when he turned to look at you.

  “I didn’t want to leave him by himself and we both knew I was going to come see you after what happened earlier…besides (Name), you’re super nice! I knew you would let him sleep here for the night.” He laughed, flashing you his signature puppy-like grin before ducking just as you went to slap the back of his head, still unimpressed with his actions.

  “Sting. What do you want?” You questioned, watching him as his eyes landed on the lace of your nightgown, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

  “…I wanted to know if you were still coming to the Grand Magic Games with me” Sting muttered out, letting out a heavy sigh as he stood up, brushing off his pants while you blinked in surprise, not expecting him to enquire about such a silly thing.

  “Why wouldn’t I?” You questioned, motioning him to follow you while you walked into the kitchen, intent on getting a couple of drinks for the warm night, knowing Sting would appreciate one as well.

  “What do you mean?” He asked, feigning stupidity while you opened the fridge, throwing him a bottle of water before pulling one out for yourself, sending him a disapproving look. You most certainly were not in the mood for this today.

  “Fine. Fine…I dunno (Name), I just thought you might not want to cause of what happened earlier…you seemed pretty upset about the whole Fairy Tail thing. I thought you’d be super mad at me and not want to come see me fight…” Sting explained, looking away with a frown as you tried to hold back your laughter, his expression reminding you vaguely of a pouting child. You couldn’t help but find it to be adorable.

  “…You’re getting pretty upset over the idea of me not coming to watch you fight Sting, I wonder why…” You trailed off, giggling at the way he looked at you slowly, an air of absolute seriousness about him, surprising you in a way. It wasn’t often he lost his child-like joy around you.

  “It’s because when you watch me fight (Name)…I feel like I can beat anyone, that absolutely no one can beat me! Because if you saw me lose a fight…I wouldn’t…things just wouldn’t be the same. So when I fight and you’re there watching me, I know I won’t lose because I’m fighting for you” Sting muttered, his voice firm and steady with confidence, causing you to blush darkly and look away, in fear of losing yourself within his hypnotising azure gaze.

 

  “I…I had no idea you felt like that Sting…”

 

  He let out a breath as he watched you, rubbing at his neck slowly before looking away and taking heavy gulps from the water you had offered him.

  “Well, I do.” He muttered out, moving to sit at the kitchen table while you pursed your lips, debating how you should answer him after such an intense moment, not wanting to remain angry at him.

  “Then I guess…I’ll just have to come watch you fight” You mumbled softly, fiddling with the bottle in your grasp before letting out a squeal as Sting moved to your side, hugging you to his chest tightly while lifting you up off the ground, a happy grin on his once again, carefree face.

 

  “That’s great! Thank you (Name)!”

 

  “You’re welcome Sting, now put me down before you break me!” You squealed out, slapping at his shoulders while he let out a laugh, gently setting you back down on your feet, his hand landing on your head and messing up your hair. You didn’t mind too much that he had lifted you, though your mind did flicker to the realization that had he been paying attention, he would have seen more than you would have liked thanks to how little you currently wore.

  “Sorry, it just…means a lot to me” Sting apologised, his grin remaining on his face while you rolled your eyes, slapping his chest firmly and motioning to the hall that lead to your bedroom.

  “You can crash here for the night idiot…but you stay on the other side of Lector! Don’t you cuddle up to me!” You warned, sending him a warning glare before making your way through the house, praying that for once that you wouldn’t wake up snuggled into his chest with his strong arms around you.

  Despite how much you loved the times when that happened, you weren’t wearing enough clothes to wake up like that without getting thoroughly embarrassed.


End file.
